


Caution: Wet Floor

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's a dumbass, F/F, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, Finn is a diabloic cutie pie, I guess this is slice of life too, Millie is lowkey kinda a jealous bitch but I guess that's what happens when you mix fire and water, Swim Team, The idea was better, What is this?, What's new, and i love them, crackfic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Adora decides that the swim team would be a good thing for Finn. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Caution: Wet Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This story features four of my fankids. Millie is Mermista and Sea Hawk’s daughter, Archie and Angel are Glimmer and Bow’s twins, and Mara is Catra and Adora’s daughter. Then of course we all know Finn. For this story, I’m going with Finn being AFAB, therefore they can be in the same races as Millie. Yeah, I made her kinda a bitch in this, I see her as very competitive, and also not one to hold her tongue. She speaks her mind no matter what the situation like her mom, but has her dad’s fiery spirit, so when things don’t go her way she can get angry.

“I dunno Finn, I think you would like it.”

“I am not joining the swim team.”

“Come on! It’ll be fun! I loved swimming when I was your age!” Adora looked as optimistic as ever as she tried to convince a ten-year-old Finn that they would love the Bright Moon Academy swim team.

“Adora, the only time you went swimming after the age of four was when Kyle almost drowned and Shadow Weaver thought it would be a great leadership lesson to force you to save him,” Catra said.

Adora huffed, sliding down in her seat at the breakfast table.

“I think that swimming is a great exercise for anyone of any age. I take Angel and Archie to the pool every weekend in the summer.” Glimmer said, sliding down next to Adora with her own breakfast.

“Angel and Archie aren’t cats,” Finn argued.

“I’m sure you’ll like it, Finn. How bad can it be?” She asked.  
“Do you not remember my swimming lessons?” Finn cocked an eyebrow at the queen. She gulped in response.

“To be fair, Mermista isn’t the best teacher. It comes too naturally for her to figure out how to even begin teaching it.” Glimmer vouched for the Queen of Salineas.

Finn rolled their eyes, leaning back against their chair.

“I’m not going,” they said firmly.

“Oh come on! I hear that Millie’s doing it,” Bow jumped into the conversation.

“Give me one logical reason why Millie _wouldn’t_ join the swim team.”

Bow looked down at his food. “Uh… broken leg?” Finn groaned.

“Mama, help me out here!” They looked to Catra for support. She just shrugged.

“Just try it, you might like it,” she said, a wicked smile on her face. Finn pushed their food away from them and slammed their head down onto the table.

“I hate all of you.”

“You act like we’re telling you to be the savior of the world. It’s just the swim team,” Adora said.

“Knowing you? That isn’t that unlikely.”

…

Finn wasn’t quite sure exactly what had led them to be standing at the edge of this pool.

After the conversation they had had with their moms, aunt, and uncle on Sunday, it seemed that Adora had gone ahead and signed them up for the swim team. Finn had done their best to try and fight their way out of it, but eventually, Adora had dragged them to the pool.

Of course, Finn knew how to swim. Even after Mermista’s fail at teaching them, they had still learned all the strokes and how to not drown, essentially. Adora had been their teacher after Mermista gave up, and now, Finn felt betrayed. They _hated_ water. Adora and Catra both knew this very well. Yet here they were, being forced to join the swim team, betrayed by their own mother.

Finn looked over at Millie, who was sitting on the edge of the pool and swimming her legs in the water. She looked up and waved at them. They waved back before looking off around the pool area. Soon they would be starting practice, which meant actually getting into the water.

Finn bent down to dip a finger into the water. It was cold, freezing, actually. Finn shivered.

It was all too soon when the coach came over and ordered them to start with two laps of freestyle for a warmup. Finn was the last one into the water.

It was so cold and so _wet._ They wanted out, **now**. So they started swimming as fast as they could. Down and back, down and back. Stars they hated it so much.

They beat Millie back to the wall after the warmup. They pulled themself up onto the side of the pool.

“How did you do that?!” Millie asked, pulling her goggles up on top of her head.

Finn shook of their arms, trying to get the water off. Their fur was soaked and they hated it.

“Water is wet. I hate it.” Finn toyed with the bottom of their cap. It was itchy and they hated the feeling of their hair being shoved up into it.

“That doesn’t explain how you just beat the princess of the sea’s daughter when you were like eight people behind her,” Archie said next to her. Finn glared at the sparkly haired boy.

“If your fur was sopping wet you would do anything to get it dry too,” Finn retorted. 

The rest of the practice went by in a blur. Finn just knew that they hated the water, going as fast as they could each time they were given a new set. Millie had decided to make it her goal to beat Finn, but they didn’t notice. They were too focused on the gross feeling of their fur moving through the water as they swam.

…

Their first meet was what could easily be described as nothing short of a disaster.

When they arrived, Adora pushing them in through the door, they immediately spotted Millie sitting on the bleachers. She was holding a permanent marker, drawing on her leg as Sea Hawk sat next to her, reading off a piece of paper.

Adora pushed them over to the bleachers and sat them down next to Millie, Catra who was holding Mara in tow. 

“Do I have to do this?” Finn groaned. Catra nodded.

“We already paid for it, Finn. You’re doing it.”

Finn groaned. Millie chuckled.

“What are you, a scaredy-cat?” She taunted. Sea Hawk glared at her.

“Be nice.” She rolled her eyes.

Finn stuck their tongue out at the blue-haired girl. She did the same in response.

“Come on, here’s the highlighted heat sheet.” Adora handed them a pack of papers and Finn took it.

“It’s gonna mark up my fur!” Finn whined.

“Just write it on your hand, you’ll be fine,” Catra told them as she sat down with Mara in her lap. The seven-year-old was playing some game on Catra’s tracker pad while Finn complained.

Finn grumbled to themself, starting to write out the grip on the back of their hand.

Their first race was the 50-meter backstroke. As luck would have it, Millie was in their heat. They were in lane four and she was in lane five. When the starting buzzard went off, Finn dove backward and started swimming. They hated backstroke, especially the flip turn. Water always went up their nose and it was terrible.

It felt like a million years passed between the time they started and the time they stopped. They looked to either side, finding that they were the first to finish. Millie came in a few seconds later. She looked towards them and glowered.

Everyone climbed out of the water once they had finished and rushed back to the bleachers to dry off.

“Ugh!” Millie groaned.

Mermista raised an eyebrow at her, looking up from the paperwork she was filling out on a tablet.

“What happened?” she asked.

“They keep beating me! How am I getting beat by a magicat! Me! A princess of water!”

“Calm down, Mils. It’s not the end of the world. It’s just for fun,” Mermista told her, hardly looking up from her work. Millie slumped down onto the bench, wrapping her towel around herself. Finn meanwhile was vigorously drying themself off. Catra giggled as she watched it all unfold.

“Mama! I hate it! Don’t make me swim anymore,” Finn complained. Catra shook her head.

“Maybe stop being so awesome and I’ll see what I can do.” She smirked. Finn glared and groaned.

Their next race was the 100-meter freestyle. Thankfully, Millie wasn’t in their heat, and they didn’t have to face her glared and mutters of insults after they got out of the water. They did have the 50-meter butterfly together afterward though, which Finn won once again.

She climbed out of the water and stormed up to Finn.

“Stop doing that!” she said, almost screaming. Finn flinched away from her, continuing to dry themself off.

“Doing what?” They asked.

“Beating me!” She said as though it was obvious.

“It’s not my fault I’m faster than you,” Finn quipped. Millie growled, eye twitching slightly like their Aunt Perfuma’s did when she got really angry.

The next thing Finn knew, they were soaked again. When they rubbed their eyes clear of water and unclogged their ears, they heard the screams of everyone around them. They looked around, finding everyone else almost soaked and about a fourth of the water missing from the pool.

“Seriously?!” They heard Mermista say, her tablet short-circuiting in her hands. She dropped it to the ground, breaking it further, to avoid the risk of it exploding in her hands. Finn turned to see Mara crying and Catra looking utterly pissed.

“Uhhh…” the nine-year-old looked around the mess she had created. She had only very recently connected to The Pearl and this was the first time she had ever moved amount of water so big.

People were utterly pissed at the princess as everything was soaked. Finn was trying their hardest not to bust out laughing, but figured it would be rude. They also were not pleased with being wet again, this time not having a dry towel to dry off with.

“What was that for?!” Another patron in the crowd yelled. Finn looked to Millie’s parents. Sea Hawk looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something that would be readily reprimanded by his wife, who looked angrier than Catra if that was even possible. 

“Outside, now.” Mermists growled, pointing towards the doors. Millie turned on her heel and stormed out, pulling her cap and goggles off her head as she went.

Mermista raised a hand carefully, moving what water she could. She couldn’t dry everything off, but she could get the puddles of water back into the pool at least. She then followed Millie out.

Finn looked to their moms.

“So? Can I quit?”

Adora just sighed.

…

After the meet on Sunday, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Millie were staying in Bright Moon. They had decided to wait until the morning to talk about the incident as by the time Mermista’s anger had cooled off it was already dark outside. 

Now it was Monday morning, and Adora sat down at the breakfast table with Catra, Finn, Mara, Glimmer, Bow, and the twins looking both terrified and hyped for whatever was about to happen.

“That was all your fault you know,” Finn told her.

“I know. Now shut up about it and sit back to watch the chaos ensue.”

Finn just laughed.

“So are you gonna pull me out of swim?” They asked.

“Yes. For the sake of Mermista’s blood pressure, I think I must.”

“That’s probably the best call,” Sea Hawk whispered as he walked by, sitting down at the table next to Bow. Mermista followed with Millie behind her.

Finn quietly chuckled to themself. This was going to be good.

“We should really stop letting them hang out with DT,” Catra whispered to Adora.

Finn just grinned.


End file.
